


Finally

by thisisapaige



Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cute, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Silly, So is the Coffee, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), The pie is a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisapaige/pseuds/thisisapaige
Summary: (For Suptober20. Day 23 Prompt: Favourite)⁂Dean stood before the display, eyes darting back and forth between each pie: pecan, cherry, apple, and every flavour on the market. A few times his attention drifted from the pie to the colourful display of cakes right beside them, the icing bright under the glass.That was when inspiration struck.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Finally

Tired of eating rice and canned beans for the last week, Sam finally convinced Dean they needed to make a grocery run. Sam went along because that way, at least, there would be a few vegetables in the fridge. Dean rolled his eyes when Sam added a bag of kale to the cart so it was only fair for Sam to mutter under his breath when they reached the bakery aisle.

The store recently filled its display of every pie imaginable. Dean took off faster than a rocket, leaving Sam to push the overladen cart past a mother wrangling three kids. He nearly ran into the youngest child. Sam chose to blame the cart’s broken wheel for that. He waved an apology to the mother as he passed by. 

Dean stood before the display, eyes darting back and forth between each pie: pecan, cherry, apple, and every flavour on the market. A few times his attention drifted from the pie to the colourful display of cakes right beside them, the icing bright under the glass.

That was when inspiration struck.

Sam parked the cart behind Dean, moved beside him, and asked, “Which one’s your favourite?”

Dean bit his bottom lip, eyes glued to the display, looking all the world like it was the hardest decision he would ever make. Sure, Dean might make life or death decisions every day, but ask him to pick one dessert and he just couldn’t do it. 

Typical Dean.

“Cherry! No. Pecan! No--” Dean sighed. “Can’t I take one of each?”

“Only if you give back the jumbo box of Pop-Tarts.”

Dean gasped. “You shut your mouth! Those are the half-price breakfasts of champions.”

“They are nothing but sugar.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Well, maybe you don’t have to pick pie.”

Dean’s eyes went round and huge. “No pie?”

“Well, I mean you _could,_ ” Sam said, taking a few steps towards the cake section, “but maybe you want to try cake, too.”

“ _Cake_?" Dean asked, aghast.

“Yeah. You know, maybe something like..." Sam placed a finger to his lips and raised an eyebrow. “An angel cake with-- oh, I don’t know-- blue icing.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. He worked his jaw up and down a few times but said nothing.

“Anyway.” Sam shrugged. “Get one of each. You’re allowed to like both. Or more.”

Sam wheeled the cart to the checkout. A few moments later, Dean joined him, a pie in one hand and a cake in the other. The icing was blue.

⁂

The Winchester’s latest Problem of the Week required an old, ancient spell hidden in an old, ancient book. Thankfully, they lived in an old, ancient bunker full of old, ancient things and had an old, ancient angel as their best friend. Cas found the book Sam required. Sam still needed to find the spell but, hey, Cas sure saved him a lot of time. 

Sam sat at the library table, the book laid out before him and a warm mug of coffee nearby. Cas was across from Sam, ready to provide his translation expertise, hands wrapped around his own mug of coffee. 

That was when inspiration struck. 

“Cas?” Sam asked. “You don’t really have to eat or drink, right?”

Cas squinted, likely wondering what that question had to do with the book. “I suppose not.”

“But sometimes you do, right?” Sam gestured toward Cas’s mug.

“I developed a taste for it over my time on Earth.”

“Right. So, you can, in fact, end up enjoying or wanting one specific thing you didn’t before. Then, suddenly, it’s your favourite.”

Cas’s head went near sideways. “Is that a reference?”

“More a metaphor.” Sam sipped his coffee. “Just think about it.” 

Somehow, Cas's eyes managed to narrow even further. He stared down at the liquid in his mug, as if he expected it to reveal the secrets of the universe. 

When Dean walked in a few moments later asking for an update on the case, Cas gave him much the same look.

⁂

A while later, Sam’s efforts finally paid off. 

“So, you know, sometimes I like pie,” Dean said, his voice carrying from the kitchen and down the bunker’s hallways, “but sometimes I like cake. Especially with blue icing. One might say it’s my favourite. You get what I’m saying?”

“Actually, yes, I do,” Cas’s deep rumble echoed off the walls. “Even though I don’t need it, I’ve developed a taste for coffee. I crave the taste in a way I never felt about any other type of beverage. It’s my favourite. Do you understand that?”

There was a reply, but the words were too soft, too private, for Sam to hear. Sam tiptoed down the hallway, intending to slip by quietly on his way to his room. However, he couldn’t resist glancing into the kitchen when he reached it.

There, in the middle of the room, stood Dean and Cas, their arms wrapped around each other. They stared into each other’s eyes like they were the only two people in the world. When they pressed their lips together, Sam hurried on his way. 

Instead of heading to his room like originally planned, Sam searched for Jack. Hopefully, Jack would want to see a movie. There had to be some kind of movie playing in town. Jack hadn't seen many movies so Sam could just play it off as a new one. Sam had a feeling the bunker would need to be empty in a few moments.

Finally.


End file.
